Le Miel & Les Soldiers
by Satyl'a
Summary: vous vous êtes peut-être déjà demandé ce que serait quatre soldiers lâchés dans votre lycée ? et bien ce ne serait pas différent de ça ... Zack, Genesis, Sephiroth et Angeal sont de retour !


un one-shot assez long mais qui me tentait trop ... le titre vient d'une série de l'époque "juliette je t'aime" et "hélène et les garçons" qui s'appelait "le miel et les abeilles" :P

* * *

LE MIEL ET LES SOLDIERS 

_Imaginons qu'Hojo en ait eu marre que ces gros bras soient sans cervelle … et qu'avec l'accord du Président ShinRa … tous les officiers du SOLDAT et quelques-uns de leurs amis se soient retrouvés … dans un lycée … Ça donnerait quoi ? Ben … ÇA !_

Une boule de papier alla buter contre le dos du jeune homme du premier rang.

« Hé pssst ! »

Genesis posa brutalement son stylo sur la paillasse et se retourna, proprement exaspéré, vers le locataire du quatrième rang.

« Quoi ?! » chuchota-t-il.

Zack lui sourit bien hypocritement.

« C'est vrai que tu sors avec Miss Intello (il désignait la fille assise juste à côté du roux :) depuis hier soir ? »

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire le première année ?!

- C'est bon je voulais juste savoir ! T'enflammes pas ! » se renfrogna son ami.

Genesis ramena ses lunettes de tête d'ampoule aux verres carrées sur son nez parfait avec une mine de … môssieur-bonnes-notes. Mais Zack ne le laissa pas revenir à son travail et se pencha sur sa table avec un air conspirateur :

« Hé, mais c'est vrai que tu veux sortir avec ? Tu lui as vraiment roulé un patin hier soir au préau ouest ? »

Le regard noir que lui lança son camarade fit sourire le jeune soldat.

« Bon c'est promis j'arrête, consentit ce dernier. Par contre, tu peux me donner la définition de fréquence cardiaque stp ? »

Une goutte coula le long de la tempe de son aîné :

« Attends … t'étais au courant que tu rattrapais le contrôle pendant notre TP aujourd'hui, non ?

- RHAPSODOS ! DEMI-TOUR ! »

L'interpellé obéit en balançant un nouveau zieutage assassin. Zack, quand à lui, souffla bruyamment avant de revenir à sa copie … immaculée …

« Je vous rappelle que la subduction […] *deux personnes s'endorment*

- Geeeen ! supplia le première année.

- […] lithosphère qui s'enfonce […] *trois autres les suivent*

- La réponse ! Aide-moooooi !

- […] par mouvement de matière […] *Angeal pique du nez mais un coup de coude bien placé de Sephiroth l'en empêche*

- Pitié !!

- Zack, merde ! C'est du cours de première année, ça fait deux ans pour moi ! Je m'en souviens plus ! Va te faire frire ! chuchota l'autre.

- MONSIEUR FAIR ! *le reste de la classe se réveille en sursaut* Je vous prierai d'arrêter de mettre la classe entière au courant que vous ne connaissez pas la réponse au test. Croyez-moi, cela m'embête bien que vous ne sachiez pas ça, cependant je vous prierai également d'arrêter de transformer ma classe en dépotoir à boules de papiers. Et maintenant vous et monsieur Rhapsodos … TAISEZ-VOUS OU JE VOUS ENVOIE TOUS LES DEUX EN RATTRAPAGE INTENSIF MERCREDI APRES-MIDI !!!

- Boulet, râla Zack en se redressant.

- 'Chier, fit Genesis en se penchant sur sa feuille de TP.

- PARDON ?!!!! brailla M. Zeplo.

- Vous en étiez à subduction monsieur. », dit timidement Angeal.

Ce dernier fit un petit clin d'œil au roux, il l'avait tiré de la panade là … une fois de plus (à cause de Zack) ! Celui-ci justement, croisa les bras avant de se fourrer la tête entre avec un grognement. Au bout de quelques minutes qui parurent des heures au jeune soldat, quelqu'un l'appela et cela le fit sortir de sa torpeur active.

« Zaaack. »

Le première année se retourna de toute part et son regard finit par tomber sur les deux jeunes filles qui se tenaient dans l'encadrement de la porte. En effet, elles avaient profité que le professeur se soit absenté pour aller chercher des échantillons, pour pouvoir s'approcher sans se faire jeter comme du poisson pourri au nom de la discipline de travail qui devait régner … L'une était châtain, maquillée comme un camion volé avec un mini short qui dévoilait quatre-vingts quinze pour cent de ses jambes, et l'autre était une petite brune, qui semblait plus réservée et moins exubérante … rien qu'à sa façon de s'habiller ! Un simple jean et t-shirt avec un décolleté loin d'être aussi pigeonnant que la vue imprenable sur le fessier de sa comparse … tout est suggéré rien n'est imposé …

« T'as besoin d'aide mon Zouzou ? » susurra la première avec un sourire enjôleur.

Sephiroth attrapa l'effaceur à toute vitesse en jurant et hurla à son voisin :

« Grouille Gee ! On est à la bourre !

- Ben non … répondit placidement Angeal. Regarde Gen et Carie, ils en sont qu'au grand deux et nous on en est au trois !

- M'en fous ! On aura jamais fini si tu te dépêches pas !! Viiiiii … ! »

Mais il ne put rajouter le « iiiiiite » qui manquait car le brun avait ramassé une des boules de Zack par terre et lui avait fourré dans le bec …

Justement, le première année au fond souriait de toutes ses dents, sentant que son charisme allait faire fondre la toute timide Melie –la brune- qui accompagnait Silia –la pétasse- et qu'il allait enfin pouvoir obtenir la réponse … La seconde eut beau battre stupidement des cils, elle ne connaissait pas la définition. Aussi son amie se précipita pour la donner à Zack qui eut tôt fait de lui envoyer un baiser, tout serial dragueur qu'il était. Au fond, il était un peu salop, il savait parfaitement qu'elle craquait sur lui depuis le début de l'année et il jouait … Tant pis … Elle était longue la liste d'attente … Une de perdue et dix de retrouvées ! Et même … ici il y avait mille six cents cinquante trois élèves … il y avait donc environ huit cents vingt-six filles du dicton …

…

Zack - On se retrouve en bas à la récré ?

Sephiroth - Moi je dois passer à la vie scolaire.

Genesis - Ben moi, je dois rendre un livre à la bibliothèque.

Angeal - Flûte, moi j'ai faim. Faut que j'aille à la cafèt'.

Zack *sort une corde pour aller se suicider* - Vous faites suer …

…

Après le FRANÇAIS

Une fille dans un couloir - Oh pardon excuse-moi !

Zack - C … C'est pas grave écoute.

Après la PHYSIQUE

Une autre fille dans l'escalier - Oups, désolée.

Encore Zack - C'est rien.

Dans la queue de la cantine

Une énième fille - Ah pardon. Je suis vraiment désolée ! Excuse-moi !

Zack (toujours) - Oui mais bon, n'en parlons plus …

Cinq mètres plus loin dans la file …

Genesis - Je comprendrais jamais comment autant de filles peuvent le bousculer en une journée ?

Angeal - C'est le bourreau des cœurs du lycée …

Sephiroth - Oh et moi alors ?!

…

Silia avala ses beignets de calamar :

« Mais elle trop laide cette prof' j'te dis Zouzou.

- Je m'excuse mais si je sais pas comment on dit « soldat » en anglais, je sais pas voilà hein … reprit ce dernier.

- Grave, ajouta Melie.

- Vous savez si elle est là Danciani cet aprèm ? » demanda Zack en portant son verre à ses lèvres.

A peine eut-il bu une gorgée qu'il recracha tout sur son plateau à cause d'une tape violente derrière la tête … la faute à qui ? Un troisième année aux cheveux roux étincelants lui lança son plus beau sourire avant de lui chuchoter :

« Ça, c'est pour m'avoir emmerdé avec Carie en sciences nat' … »

…

« Euh … di … di … dithyrambique ? proposa Genesis.

- Non ! Je sais ! Je l'ai sur le bout de la langue, zut ! cria Sephiroth en montrant le tableau du doigt.

- Ouais ben en attendant vous trouvez pas, dit Angeal avec un regard fier. Je suis le plus fort au pendu, ajouta-t-il en jouant avec la craie.

- Pfff … Frimeur … gémit l'argenté, blessé dans son orgueil.

- Chacun son tour Sephy … sourit le brun.

- Tu parles comme Zack Gee, fais gaffe, plaisanta le roux.

- Qui parle comme moi ? demanda une voix familière.

- Tiens en parlant du loup … euh je ne finirais pas la suite, reprit-il.

- Genichou petit pervers, susurra Sephiroth.

- Ben alors qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? questionna le premier année.

- Lubrin est pas là, répondit Angeal. Alors on est resté dans la salle et on fait des pendus. Tu veux jouer ?

- Ben je cherche où est passé Danciani … Vous savez si elle est pas là ?

- Ta prof et le nôtre sont à l'enterrement du proviseur banane !! s'exclama l'argenté. Tu croyais quand même pas que Danciani allait aller aux funérailles de son amant sans son mari !

- Drôle de couple, observa Genesis.

- Bah tout le monde sait que Lubrin sort en cachette avec la prof de français là … Lefranc … ajouta Angeal. … Bon alors vous avez trouvé mon mot ?

- Discussion ? proposa Zack.

- Diheptylhexane … pleurnicha l'autre, désespéré, en donnant la réponse.

- Roooh Angeal ! T'aurais pu trouvé plus simple ! s'exaspéra Genesis, tout aussi déçu que lui. Laisse moi ta place.

- 'Permettez … dit Zack en se faufilant dans les rangées de table pour s'asseoir à côté de ses amis.

- Dépêche Gen' il nous reste que vingt minutes … ordonna Sephiroth à l'aide de son aura de chef. 'Y a encore Carie, Zouzou et moi qui n'avons pas joué.

- C'est bon !

- Euh … en dix lettres … Discipline ? commença l'argenté.

- Non.

- Préau ? Baiser ? Intello ? Bonnes notes, petite copine ? donna Zack avec un air enthousiaste et lourd de sous-entendus.

- Ah pardon, la première lettre ! Je l'ai oublié ! Un ''m''.

- Mmm Mathématiques ? demanda Angeal.

- Gagné, répondit le roux avec un regard noir. Comment t'as fait ?

- Toi aussi t'as pensé à la chose la plus emmerdante qui soit, commençant par un ''m'' et qui aurait pu plaire à Genesis ? » questionna Zouzou, hilare.

…

Sephiroth - Ce soir tu finis à cinq heures ?

Zack - Ben là j'ai sport, comme vous. Et pis je devais terminer à six parce que je me coltinais une heure avec Danciani encore.

Sephiroth - On se refera des pendus ?

Zack - Ou un baby foot au foyer nan ?

Angeal - Quand je pense à ces salops de Turks en L … avec que du français et de l'anglais ils finissent tous les jours à quatre heures … Pff …

Genesis - Vous savez si Rufus a terminé lui ?

Zack - Il est en quoi ce frimeur ?

Les trois autres en chœur - En BTS marketing … SALE GOSSE DE RICHE ! »

…

« Cassez-vous ! grinça Sophie.

- Ouais ! Retournez faire vos beaux au volley et foutez-nous la paix ! hurla Marie.

- Vous avez vu ? Mon harem me défend corps et âme.

- Tais-toi Zack, tu vaux pas mieux … dégage ! ajouta une autre.

- Cherche pas Lucie c'est mort, Genesis est déjà installé aux haltères avec Angeal.

- Quels boulets. »

Elles secouèrent la tête et sortirent prendre l'air. Victorieux, les garçons se précipitèrent sur les machines afin de faire démonstration de leur savoir-faire (et de leurs impensables et énormes muscles) aux filles qui avaient survécu à l'odeur fulgurante du mâle ayant du volley-ball … Certaines tombaient comme des mouches … à cause de leurs sourires étincelants bien sûr !!

Seul Angeal n'en balançait pas lui, trop occupé à observer, tout gaga, une jeune fille qui faisait du vélo avec Melie.

« Rooooh 'y a ta chérie ? roucoula Sephiroth en comprenant le silence de son ami.

- Grvcvhc …

- Ça doit vouloir dire « voui », chuchota l'argenté à l'oreille du première année.

- Attends-moi là. », fit Zack à son compagnon, qui ne remarqua même pas tant il était aux anges …

Roulant odieusement des mécaniques, il se dirigea vers les deux donzelles.

« Saluuuut, susurra-t-il. C'est Stacy c'est ça ? Moi c'est Zack.

- Non moi c'est va te faire mettre, répondit celle-ci sans même poser les yeux sur lui.

- Bon. »

Il retourna auprès des autres, Angeal ne s'arrêtait pas côté baveux bisho à tendance bigorneau.

« C'est bon tu peux y aller, elle m'a jeté. » sourit Zack.

Il poussa son ami avec un « allez vas-y ! » motivant et celui-ci fit un pas. Et pour finir, il se lança et décida de tenter sa chance.

« Un jour, il faudra qu'on le bourre lui, proposa le brun qui le regardait s'éloigner. Ça pourrait être marrant, non ?

- Oui et ben très peu pour moi ! objecta Sephiroth en contractant son superbe biceps droit pour soulever une petite haltère de vingt kilos. Depuis la fête d'anniversaire de Gen' …

- Ah ouais, on s'était tué ce soir-là ! ajouta ce dernier.

- Nan non … bof … reprit l'argenté, hésitant.

- Roooh Sephy, tu n'aimes plus nos beuveries ? A moins que tu ne supportes plus l'alcool ? questionna Zack avec un regard condescendant.

- Pff. Ça m'étonnerait que tu sois mieux ! rétorqua-t-il.

- Très drôle Seph' … Ne … t'a-t-on jamais … parlé … de ma capacité _exceptionnelle_ et … _grandiose_ à le tenir … avec laquelle je suis né?

- T'es né alcoolique oui ! le vanna le roux, allongé sur le dos, soulevant lui aussi ses barres de quinze kilos avec le petit doigt.

- Tiens voilà Don Juan qu'est de retour ! commenta Zack. Alooooors Gee ?

- … J'ai rien pu dire.

- C'est mignooooon, plaisanta Sephiroth.

- Oh toi ta gueule hein … (Et Angeal accompagna sa réponse d'un magnifique coup d'œil assassin :)

- … HEY ! »

Ils se retournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant … que l'on pouvait difficilement ignorer. Chacun de ses pas faisait trembler le sol de la salle, malgré le lino moelleux anti-bruit collé partout. Plus grand que les quatre soldats réunis … plus _large_ que les quatre soldats réunis … Plus _balafré_ que les quatre soldats réunis !!

Un seul nom sur les lèvres …

« _Body la Terreur_ … »

*BOUM … BOUM … BOUM … BOUM … BOUM*

Il se pencha vers les quatre amis justement et …

« C'est qui qu'a emmerdé ma petite sœur ?!!!!! »

D'un seul mouvement … subjugués … effrayés … pétant de trouille en vérité … Sephiroth … Angeal … et Genesis … désignèrent … Zack … le maillon faible … ADIEU !

…

« Tu … tu veux que je t'emmène à l'infirmerie ? demanda l'argenté, encore sous le choc de la violence à laquelle il venait d'assister.

- Non, c'est moi qui l'accompagne. » dit fermement une voix féminine.

Melie attrapa Zack par le bras et écarta une de ses mèches brunes de son front de avec un petit sourire peiné. Body n'y allait jamais de main morte … et les cheveux du garçon laissèrent un peu de sang sur ses doigts.

Ils sortirent.

Et ILS n'en revenaient pas.

« Gen' - Eh ben … ! J'en reviens pas !

Sephiroth - On dirait qu'à force de se pavaner et de chanter à tue-tête « Léooon ! Léooon ! », le paon a réussi à attirer une nouvelle et innocente conquête dans ses filets !

Angeal - Même pas moustachue et même pas boutonneuse !

Genesis - La classe ! »

…

« Purée ! Sephiroth et Genesis se sont encore battus avec ton déo, Zack … Ça pue !

- Roooh mais non, le nouveau AXEUH Chocobo, il sent trop bon ! « _Plumez-moi ! Plumez-moi !_ »

- Humpf.

- Melie ?

- Quoi ?

- Merci.

- De rien mon Zouzou d'amour, roucoula-t-elle.

- Euh … j'ai dit que merci hein … pas veux-tu m'épouser ! »

…

« C'est quoi la rudesse ? demanda Angeal avec des yeux ronds en contemplant le pendu de l'argenté au tableau.

- Ben c'est l'art d'être Rude voyons !! s'explosa de rire le première année.

- Quelle pitié … gémit Genesis. Tu es vraiment de plus en plus en nul mec !

- Merci du compliment, noble intello … Tu oses donc m'adresser la parole et te mêler ainsi au commun des mortels, noble tête de classe ? (Zack)

- Ah ah ah. (Gen')

- A moiiiii dilala, s'écria leur jeune camarade en caracolant. … Qu'est-ce que j'ai marqué à votre avis ?

- Attention, Zack a réfléchi pour trouver un mot ! (encore Gen')

- Pff. (toujours Zack)

- Sienne ? (Angeal)

- Séisme ? (Genesis)

- Satyre ? (Sephiroth)

- Non, pas du tout ! Roooh, vous voyez vraiment pas ou quoi ?!

- (en chœur) Non.

- Pff … celui qui arrive en limousine tous les matins ! Ce sale frimeur ! ''SHIN-RA'' voyons !! »

* * *

Imaginez Sephy chantant « Leoooon » ce serait pas énorme ? xD reviews ?


End file.
